BitterSweet Sacrifice
by Mystical Butterflies
Summary: Mikan gave up her freedom for Natsume and Aoi and is now doing missions for them. Mikan is the happy go lucky girl in everyone's eyes yet inside she feels broken, torn, destroyed, and killed. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary :****Mikan gave up her freedom for Natsume and Aoi and is now doing missions for them. Mikan is the happy go lucky girl in everyone's eyes yet inside she feels broken, torn, destroyed, and killed. Will Mikan's close friends that knows her secret help her? Will she get her freedom back? Please read to know.**

**Me :Poor little Mikan**

**Persona :Stop pitying her and start the story**

**Me :Back off Persona. The last story that I worked on we got into a fight do you want another?**

**Persona :Like you can beat me**

**Me/Persona :(Fighting)**

**Mikan :Okay let the story begin**

**Aoi :Azula does NOT own GA**

**Ruka :But she like it when you review**

**Me :And Mikan has already acknowledge Perona (Goes back to fighting Persona)**

* * *

**Nobody's Pov**

Persona was sitting on the sakura tree next to Mikan with all his alice limiter on except his mask. He leaned on Mikan and thought 'Shes just like Yukihara sensei. She won't die from my alice.' Mikan looked at Persona and then turned back to looking at the peaceful morning. She looked down at her watch and said "Rei-kun its time for me to go." Persona got off the tree while Mikan jumped down and headed towards her class. When she went in she put on a fake happy smile and said in a cherry voice "Ohiyo Minna-san." like always some ignored her while others said "Ohiyo Mikan/Sakura-chan." then she headed towards Hotaru and tried to hug her and like always she gets hit by the famous Baka Gun. Mikan headed towards her desk and sat down. Mikan stared at the window and Jinno came in. After awhile Jinno looked at Mikana and said "Mikan Sakura stand up and answer this question."

**Mikan's Pov**

I looked at the board and in an instant I already knew the answer was 2,435 but said "1,432?" everyone started to giggle and so on. Jin-Jin on the other hand knew I was only faking (All the teachers knows that Mikan is taking missions.) I sat back down and started to look out the window again. After class I headed towards the door and said in a whisper so that only Jin-Jin can hear "The correct answer is 2,435." Jin-Jin only nodded. I headed towards the sakura tree and I sense someone. I sighned and said "Elija you'r supposed to be in the hospital." Elija only looked at me. I sighned again and gave her a real smile and said "I'll be fine." Elija nodded and smiled at me as well. Elija was the only one I trusted besides Rei-kun, Koko, and Tsubasa senpai. I took Elija back to the hospital there she rested. I really pityed Elija because she has to pretend to have a heart disorder not to mention people call her monster because of her alice. Elija is my partner in missions but since she got badly wounded from protecting me she had to stay in the hospital. When Elija fell asleep I headed towards the Northern Forest and Rei-kun gave me my mission and so on. During the mission I faced Reo. _'If it isn't the famous Shiro Neko.' I glared at him through my mask and said 'What do you want Reo?' Reo laughed like a maniac and said 'Isn't that easy Shiro Neko. I want you to work for me.' I snickered and said 'Your a fool if you think I'll work for you.' and with that I took his alice and killed him._ After I had killed him I headed back towards the Northern Forest and gave Rei-kun the alice stone. Rei-kun looked at me and said "Shiro Neko are you injured?" I nodded and left.

**Next Day Nobody's Pov**

Elija was out of the hospital the next day and went to class with Mikan. Once again the routine Mikan did before started and it ended the same way. Elija sat next to Mikan while Natsume and Ruka came in. After the greetings Narumi came in twirling with a orange ballerina outfit. It was clear that everyone sweatdropped. "Class we have a new student. Please come in." said Narumi. As if on cue the door opened and in came a girl with strawberry blond hair and lime green eyes. Almost all the boys drooled over her. But she only looked at a certain fire user.

**Luna's Pov**

I looked at the boy with raven black hair and deep crimson red eyes. Next to him were two people. The one on the right was a male who had sun blond hair and sky blue eyes. The one on the left was female and she had chestnut brown colored hair and hazel brown hair. I didn't like her because she could be a threat to me. I looked at the girl next to her and she had snow white hair at the top and at the bottom was jet black. Her right eye was ocean blue and her left eye was bloody red. I smiled and said "My name is Luna Koizumi and I can't show you my slice." I walked towards them and pointed to where the chestnut brown haired girl sat and said "Sensei I want to sit here." all three of them were wide eyes. The girl that sat next to her started to cough up blood. I looked at her worried aleast thats what it seemed. In the inside I was disgusted with her. How dare she cough up blood not to mention it almost touched my shoes. A boy with sandy blond hair glared at me. Narumi headed towards us and said "Mikan-chan please take Elija to the hospital." the Mikan girl nodded and left with Elija. I turned to Narumi and said "Narumi is she going to be alright?" Narumi only nodded. I looked at him and said "Where do I sit?" Narumi looked at me and said "You'll sit next to next to her." Narumi pointed to a random girl and I said "But I want to sit here." Narumi only sweatdropped and said "Luna people already sit there.""Then change spots." I replied. That guy that glared at me earlier frowned and said "Look people already sit there so be a goody goody and and sit in your new desk." everyone seem surprised that this boy said that so I sighned and sat on my new desk.

**Elija's Pov**

As soon as we left the building I stop fake coughing and said "Okay I'm pretty sure Narumi won't let that girl take your seat and now your out of class for the day." Mikan only nodded and we both headed towards the Northern Forest.

* * *

**Me/Persona :(Still Fighting)**

**Mikan :Okay is it me or am I getting irritated**

**Natsume :No we all are irritated**

**Aoi :Azula Persona isn't best if you two stop fighting?**

**Persona/Me :Fine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me :Okay so I'm back**

**Mikan :Azula and Persona promised not to fight this time**

**Persona :Just go on with the story**

**Mikan :Why?**

**Me :Please review and I do NOT own GA**

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Elija and Mikan headed towards the Northern Forest and trained till night fell. There was no mission that night so Elija went to her room and started to gather information on the new student. Mikan on the other hand was with Persona. They are sitting on a sakura tree. Persona of course has his head on Mikan's shoulder and Mikan was staring at the empty night sky. Suddenly thay felt someone heading towards them. Persona immediately left into the darkness while Mikan stood there looking at a certain fire caster.

**Mikan's Pov**

I looked at the boy that made my life a living hell and said in a happy go lucky voice "Natsume what are you doing here?" Natsume only "hn" me and said "I should be the one to ask that." I got down and headed towards my room when suddenly Natsume grabbed my wrist and said "Why are you so distance?" I looked at him and said "What are you saying Natsume? I'm not distance." he let go of me and I continued to head towards my room. When I got there someone knocked on my door. As soon as I opened it Elija was there and she was holding some paper. I looked at her and said "Let me guess you got information on the new student." she only nodded and gave me have the paper and said "Looks like she is the daughter of the fourth richest person in japan." I read the information and said "This should be interesting." Elija only smirked and nodded. For an hour we already finished reading all the one hundred page information. Elija got up and said "Mikan you better be careful it looks like your going to be her next prey." I only nodded and said "Does not matter in the end the game predator and prey I'll be the winner." Elija only rolled her eyes and left.

**Elija's Pov**

When I woke up I got ready and headed towards Mikan's, Koko's, Tsubasa's, and Youichi's room. That day we all decided to go to Central Town together. We headed towards the howlan store and bought some of the candy. Mikan, Koko, and Youichi ate them all while Tsubasa and I looked at them as if they are wild animals. Tsubasa pointed to a cafe and said "Lets go to the cafe over there." I looked at the cafe and said "Do we have to?" Tsubasa nodded and grabbed on to my hand and pulled me over there. When we all sat down Koko said "Okay Elija did you get the information?" I nodded and Mikan and said "I read them yesterday and it said that her alice is the soul sucking." I sighned and said "Not to mention she seems to be intrested in Natsume." Tsubasa cut in and said "Who are you guys talking about?" I rolled my eyes and said "Luna Koizumi, keep up baka."

**Tsubasa's Pov**

I gave out a small laugh and said "Hey Youichi didn't know about this." Youichi looked at me while Elija only drank her drink. Youichi continued looking at me and said "I already knew they were talking about Luna Koizumi. Mikan nee told me about her." Elija puts her drink back down and gave my a smile and her aura was pure black. She then said "Now what was that? Youichi didn't know what?" I gulpped and said "Nothing." Elija then resume drinking her drink while Mikan only fed Youichi some strawberry short cake. Then I saw Natsume with a girl. I turned to Mikan. She looked at Natsume and the girl and said "Thats Luna Koizumi Tsubasa sempai." I gave a 'Ohh' face and turned to Elija and she was staring at Luna as if she knew something was going to happen. Then Luna got wet and suddenly slim fell on Luna with some diffrent color paint. I turned to Elija and she said "What? I got bored." I sweatdropped and said "Don't think that was to far?" Elija started to think what she had done and said "Nope. Why?" I sighned and turned back to Luna who was running towards the girls restroom.

**Natsume's Pov**

When Luna ran towards the girls restroom I saw Mikan, Tsubasa, Youichi, Koko, and Elija. I headed towards them and said "Oi Elija don't you think that was cruel even for you?" Elija sighned and said "Okay first how do you know I did that? Second even if I did do that I don't think its cruel." I raised a brow and said "If you didn't do that then who did? Also why didn't you yell at me for acussing you?" Elija rolled her eyes and said "I don't know who did that but I can prove I didn't because if I did I would have cough up blood by now. As for your last question I am always calm not to mention I'm used to people acussing me." I couldn't say anything and turned to Mikan and said "Polka why are you here with monster over here." Mikan flinched or rather everyone in the table flinched when I called Elija monster. Mikan looked at me and said "Natsume Elija is my friend." I stared at her and said "You do know Elija has every alice in the world except nullifiction right?" Mikan nodded and said "I'm still her friend." Luna then came back and said "Natsume lets go." I ignored her and continued talking to Mikan.

**Luna's Pov**

I looked at the person Natsume was talking to and glared at her. The little boy on her lap saw this and glared right back at me and said "OLD HAG." I flinched and said "My thats not nice." the girl that almost cough up blood on my shoes yesterday smirked. I think her name was Elija. I smiled and said "Natsume are these people your friends? If so did you tell them about us?" Natsume turned to me and said "No. Not yet. Also some of these people are my friends." Elija frowned and said "Natsume what kind of a relationship are in with this girl?" Natsume looked at her and said with a smirk "Oh is the frail but cold Elija in love with me?" Elija glared at him and said "You wish. Also JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" Natsume covered his ears and said "Luna and I are dating got a problem with that?" Elija turned to Mikan and stared at her. In the outside I blink and had the face that said 'Whats going on?' but inside I was smirking Elija glared at me.

* * *

**Me :So bored**

**Mikan :What do you want to do?**

**Persona :We were planning on fighting but you told us not to**

**Me :Which is really boring**

**Persona :Really is boring not to fight**

**Me/Persona :(Sighning)**

**Mikan :Try doing something else  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me :I'm still bored **

**Persona :Its not fun anymore**

**Mikan :I told you two to do somethig else**

**Me :We tried**

**Persona :Yet in the end it was boring**

**Me/Persona :Can't we just fight again?**

**Mikan :NO**

**Me :I do NOT own GA**

**

* * *

**

Elija's Pov

I glared at Luna. I knew she was pretending to look stupid. I then smirked and said to Natsume "Who knew you liked sluts and idiots _Hyuuga_." I said his last name in disgust. Natsume frowned and said "So your jealous _SpellCaster_." I flinched and glared at him. Mikan looked at Natsume and said "Natsume-kun Elija hates it when someone calls her SpellCaster." Natsume shrugged and left with Luna. I growled and said_ "What a amazing day it was today."_ disgust was written all over that sentence.

**Mikan's Pov**

I looked at the spot Natsume and Luna were standing and thought 'Why did I fall in love with him? Why?' Elija knew I was thinking that and said "Lets go guys. Its time to leave." everyone just nodded and left. After the encounter I headed towards the sakura tree and sat there. I sat there for a few minutes until I saw Natsume and Luna heading towards me. I got up and jumped to the next tree. Luckily Natsume and Luna didn't see me. Natsume sat down and Luna sat next to him. They were talking but I couldn't hear what they were talking about. Suddenly Natsume leaned in on Luna and they started to make out. I could feel tears trying to come out, but I forced it to stay in. When they left I cried and cried thinking 'Why did I fall for him? Why does it hurt? Why didn't my feeling towards him disappear?' Suddenly Elija came to me carrying You-chan. They looked at me with worry. Elija was the first one to speak and said "What happen Mikan?" I looked at her and said "Natsume -sob- and -sob- Luna." Elija had a emotionless face on but her eyes showed the cruel hatred towards Natsume and Luna. After I finished crying I said "Elija I don't what that mask on anymore." Elija turned to me and nodded saying "I'll tell my little brother Persona." she got up and handed You-chan to me. You-chan looked at me and hugged me. You-chan then said "I'll always be there for you Mikan nee." I smiled at him and nodded.

**Persona's Pov**

I was in the center of the Northern Forest. Suddenly a female adult came towards me. I looked at her and said "Isn't this rare. You never showed your adult form Elija nee." Elija was in fact older then me. A few people knew Elija's real age. Elija smiled at me and said "Serio Mikan wants to show her true colors." I looked at my sister and said "She can't do that." Elija only smiled and said "She can, but we'll have to let Mikan enroll in school again." I raised a brow and said "Why do it again if she never left school?" Elija still smiled and said "Don't worry Serio. I'll erase everyone's memory about Mikan so that they won't question about her attitude. Also I'll go back to being the headmaster of the school." I sighned and said "Very well, but Mikan won't tell anyone that she is Shiro Neko except for the people she already told." Elija nodded. I stared at her and said "You can't go on anymore missions Elija nee." Elija frowned at this but nodded. Then she left.

**Natsume's Pov**

When I headed towards the center of the Northern Forest I saw Elija on the way and thought 'What is a weak and frail girl doing in the Northern Forest?' (Elija is back to looking like a 18 year old.) I got down and said "What are you doing here Elija?" Elija glared at me and said "Non of your business." she then left. That night I trained and trained by myself. I couldn't sleep at all that night because I was hurting all over. The next day I was waiting for the happy go lucky girl to come in and say hi Natsume or something but it never came. Everyone in the class started to worry about Polka while everyone forgot about Elija or rather they were to scared to even thing of her. I sighned and said "Ruka lets go." Ruka followed me and we left.

**Ruka's Pov**

We headed towards the Northern Forest. When we got to the center I heard the tree snapping. Natsume headed towards the sound and I followed. There I saw Mikan-chan training with Persona. It looked like Mikan and Persona are on the same level in both combat and alice. Behind them was Elija-san. She was watching them and studying them. When the fight ended Elija stood up straight and said "Good job Persona Mikan. You two did a wonderful job. Mikan can you handle going on missions alone?" Mikan just nodded. When Mikan was about to talk Natsume headed towards them and said or rather yelled "PERSONA YOU SAID THAT SOMEONE BETTER WAS TAKING MY SPOT. WHAT IS MIKAN DOING HERE!" Elija sighned and said "Isn't simple Natsume. Mikan took your spot." Mikan looked at him and said "Its funny Natsume-kun you wanted to protect me from the darkness but you are the one that dragged me into it." Natsume stepped back and said "No I didn't. I tried so hard to make sure you didn't fall into it." Elija glared at Natsume and said "But you are the one that dragged her in." I walked up to Natsume and said "Lets go Natsume."

**Elija's Pov**

I knew Natsume felt lost, angry, and hatred. Those emotions that he is feeling right now are not for Mikan but rather for himself. He hates himself for not protecting Mikan. I sighned and turned to Mikan and whispered "Mikan you will no longer need that mask. You will reintroduce yourself and Koko will be the only one to remmber everything about you in that class." Mikan only nodded and headed towards her room. I headed towards my room as well or should I call it a house? Well anyway starting tommorrow I will no longer go to class and go back to being the headmaster.

* * *

**Me :Okay wait for the next chapter**

**Persona :It still is boring though**

**Mikan :Stop whining **

**Me :Please review**


	4. Chapter 4 Characters

**Me :I'm going to put the character information in**

**Persona :Don't read it if you don't want to**

**Mikan :Thats not nice **

**Me :I really don't care this time**

**Persona :That means I'm not in trouble**

* * *

_**Mikan Sakura (a.k.a Shiro Neko)**_

**_Age :18_**

**_Hair :Chocolate Brown_**

**_Eyes :Hazel Brown_**

**_Alice :Nullification and S.E.C_**

**_Likes :Howlan, Persona, You-chan, Elija, and light colors_**

**_Dislikes :Luna, Luna, and more Luna_**

**_Small Summary :Mikan started doing missions for Natsume and Aoi a few years ago. As time past Mikan became cold. Elija was once her partner. Mikan is also Youichi's older sister._**

**_Serio Rei (a.k.a Persona)_**

**_Age :20_**

**_Hair :Jet Black _**

**_Eyes :Amber Red (I think its amber red so don't judge.)_**

**_Alice :Death_**

**_Likes :Mikan, Elija, and Youichi_**

**_Dislikes :Anything that harms Mikan, Ellija, and Youichi_**

**_Small Summary :Persona is the younger brother of Elija and sometimes thinks Elija is not human. Persona is also the DA teacher._**

**_Elija SpellCaster (a.k.a Headmaster)_**

**_Age :26_**

**_Hair :Snow White at the top but Jet Black at the bottom_**

**_Eyes :Right eye Ocean Blue left eye Bloody Red_**

**_Alice :Life Drain, Seal, Ice, and Wind_**

**_Likes :Dark colors, reading, Youichi, Mikan, Persona, and tea_**

**_Dislikes :Luna, Natsume, and liars_**

**_Small Summary:Elija was Mikan's partner. Elija is also Persona's older sister. Sometimes Persona thinks Elija is a demon or death angel in a human disguise because she is often cruel to her enemies and sometimes friends. Elija is also the headmaster of GA in Japan._**

**_Youichi Sakura (a.k.a Silver Phantom)_**

**_Age :10_**

**_Hair :Silver Platinum_**

**_Eyes :Iron Grey_**

**_Alice :Ghost_**

**_Likes :Mikan, Elija, Persona, and sweet things_**

**_Dislikes :Luna and anything that hurts his older sister_**

**_Small Summary :Youichi is the little brother of Mikan. Youichi is often carried by Mikan or Elija. He is mostly mean to many girls except Mikan and Elija._**

**_Natsume Hyuuga (a.k.a Kuro Neko)_**

**_Age :19_**

**_Hair :Raven Black_**

**_Eyes :Crimson Red_**

**_Alice :Fire_**

**_Likes :Mikan, Ruka, and Aoi_**

**_Dislikes :Elija, Persona, and his fan club_**

**_Small Summary :Natsume is dating Luna Koizumi. Natsume also thinks Elija is weak. Even though Natsume is dating Luna he still likes Mikan._**

**_Luna Koizumi_**

**_Age :18_**

**_Hair :Strawberry Blond_**

**_Eyes :Lime Green_**

**_Alice :Soul-Sucking_**

**_Likes :Natsume, Natsume, more Natsume, and guys_**

**_Dislikes :Elija, Mikan, Youichi, and Koko_**

**_Small Summary :Luna is dating Natsume, but that is nothing to her. Even though Luna is dating Natsume she is sometimes making out with random guys. Luna thinks Mikan is taking Natsume away from her and often bullys her but always fail. Luna is often wearing a short skirt and a tank top that is up to the chest during school or not._**

**_Ruka Nogi _**

**_Age :19_**

**_Hair :Sun Blond_**

**_Eyes :Sky Blue_**

**_Alice :Animal _**

**_Likes :Animals, Hotaru, Natsume, and making new friends_**

**_Dislikes :Bullys, cheaters, and sometimes Luna_**

**_Small Summary :Ruka is a kind boy and is the best friend of Natsume. Ruka is also dating the blackmailing queen Hotaru Imai. _**

**_Kokoro Yome_**

**_Age :19_**

**_Hair :Sandy Blond_**

**_Eyes :Sandy Brown_**

**_Alice :Mind Reading_**

**_Likes :Teasing people, sweet stuff, and likes to read Natsume's mind for fun_**

**_Dislikes :Luna, Luna, and more Luna_**

**_Small Summary :Koko is the only person that remmbers Mikan in the class. Sometimes thinks Luna is a pure slut._**

**_Tsubasa Andou_**

**_Age :19_**

**_Hair :Navy Blue_**

**_Eyes :Midnight Blue_**

**_Alice :Shadow _**

**_Likes :Mikan, teasing Ruka, and having fun_**

**_Dislikes :Luna, sluts, and bullys_**

**_Small Summary :Tsubasa is one of the few students that remmber Mikan. Tsubasa is a playful person and likes to play with Mikan._**

**_Hotaru Imai_**

**_Age :18_**

**_Hair :Raven Black_**

**_Eyes :Amythest Purple_**

**_Alice :Invention_**

**_Likes :Mikan, money, money, more money, and Ruka_**

**_Dislikes :Luna, idiots, and rude people_**

**_Small Summary:Hotaru is dating Ruka and is also greedy. She really loves money to the point that she would even charge people for something small such as something like the idiot bill._**

* * *

******Hotaru :Why am I LAST?**

**Me :Calm down Ice Queen**

**Hotaru :DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**Persona :Stop yelling**

**Me :Its really getting loud**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me :Okay this is the next chapter**

**Persona :And as always we can't fight**

**Me :And its Mikan's fault**

**Mikan :How?**

**Persona :Your the one that said we can't**

**Me :He has a point**

**Mikan :Fine its my fault and Azula does NOT own GA**

* * *

**Mikan's Pov**

I headed towards the teacher's lounge and there I saw Narumi (Elija erased the teacher's memorys too.) When he saw me he said "You must be a new student." I just nodded and when Persona came in I walked over to him and hugged him. Persona only gave me a small smile and ruffled my hair. All the teachers in the lounge had a shocked face, heck even Jin Jin. Narumi then walked over to me and said "Can you tell me your name?" I looked at Persona. Persona sighned and replied for me "Her name is Mikan Sakura. She'll be in my class and its best if you don't mess with her." Narumi only gulpped and all three of us headed towards my class. Narumi turned to me and said "I'll call you to come in." I just nodded and waited for him to call me. When I came in everything was in chaos. The sub was at a corner and he was crying. Everyone became quiet and looked at me well almost everyone. Natsume and Luna were busy making out. Natsume didn't even sense Persona coming in. I looked at them with disgust. Koko only looked at me with worry. I smiled at him and said in my mind 'Koko don't worry.' Koko only nodded. When I stopped looking at Natsume all the other boys had hearts in their eyes while the girls stare at me with envy. I looked at Persona then turned to Narumi.

**Nobody's Pov**

Mikan looked at her class and said "My name is Mikan Sakura I am age 18." Narumi then smiled at the class and said "Is there any question?" Almost all the boys raised their hands and most of the girls raised their hands. Narumi then pointed to a male student and he asked "Do you have a boyfriend?" Mikan flinched and said "No I don't." most of the boys smiled and said "Yes." When Natsume finally sense Persona he saw Mikan.

**Natsume's Pov**

I looked at the girl next to Persona. I turned my attention to Persona and said _"Why are you here?" _The girl that was next to Persona glared at me. I just glared back. I threw a fire ball at Persona but it disappeared. Everyone in class looked shocked except Koko. The girl looked at Koko and said "If there is no more question then I'm leaving. Koko lets go." Koko just got up and left with her. Persona looked at me and said "She is the one taking your spot _Kuro Neko_" I growled and thought 'No way is that girl stronger then I am.' Narumi looked at the class and said "O-okay c-c-class is over t-today." then he twirled out.

**Elija's Pov**

I was waiting for Mikan, Persona, and Koko to come in. When they finally did I looked at Persona and said "So how did it go?" Persona only looked away and so Koko told me everything. I sighned and said "There is bound to be more trouble." Persona only nodded. Mikan and Koko already left to the sakura tree. I turned to Persona and said "What to do Serio?" he only looked at me and replied "I don't really know." Persona left after our 'little' talk. I left my office and walked around the school with a disguise. Soon I found Luna making out with a random guy. I smirked and took a picture. I send this to everyone in the school ground even the principles. I smirked once again and thought 'This is just the beginning little Miss Slut.'

**Mikan's Pov**

I was resting on the sakura tree with Koko. Then our phone started to ring. We both tooked it out, when we opened it we saw a picture of Luna making out with a guy. Koko looked at the picture again and then smiled. I looked at him as if he was a maniac. Soon Koko sighned and said in a few giggles "I knew Luna was a slut but to think she would make out with a guy when she is dating Natsume. That just shows that she is a PURE slut." I smiled at Koko and put my head on his lap. In a few minutes I drift in the dream world.

**Luna's Pov**

After I finished making out with the boy I opened my phone and saw our picture. I was wide eyed. I then walked towards my room but Natsume was in front of my door. I gulpped and said "Natsume what are you doing here?" Natsume glared at me and showed me the picture. I looked down and he told me to follow him. We walked towards our sakura tree but we saw the new girl and Koko there. Natsume went to them and said "This is my sakura tree." Koko looked at him and said "Natsume quiet down she is sleeping." I walked towards them and kicked the girl. Koko stared at me as if I did something I wasn't supposed to do. The girl got up and then punched me in the face. She pinned me down and punched me again and again. She then cut my hair. Natsume and Koko were staring at us with fear soon I blacked out.

**Natsume's Pov**

I looked at Luna's body. There was so much blood. Yet this girl continued beating Luna up. Persona came out of no where and pulled her away. Persona holded on to her and whispered "Mikan enough. Calm down. Its okay." I was surprised by Persona's action. The girl Persona called Mikan calmed down and she buried her head in his chest. Koko looked at Mikan with worry. While I looked at Luna. Luna's right arm was dislocated while both of her legs were twisted. Her skull looked broken so I called the ambulance. Luna was taken to the hospital and had to stay there for at least five months. I went to go look for Mikan. When I found her she was still at the sakura tree with Persona, Koko, and someone else I didn't know. When I got closer I saw a female with midnight blue hair and golden yellow eyes that looked like they belong to wolfs (Remember Elija is in a disguise.) She turned to me and said "Natsume Hyuuga older brother of Aoi Hyuuga, alice fire, special star, and is in Persona's DA class." I smirked and said "Are you a stalker." The girl flinched then she smiled soon the air around her turned dark and evil. She continued smiling and hissed _"My name is Elija SpellCaster and I'll make your life a living hell."_ Somehow I knew that if there was another person that came make my life hellish besides Persona it was going to be this girl. Elija turned to Mikan then to me. She pulled her hair and then long white black hair came down and then she took out her contacts and growled _"I'm also the headmaster of this school. You better watch out Hyuuga."_ Persona got up carrying Mikan bridal style and said "Nee chan its time to go." Elija only nodded and they left Koko followed them. I then realized something 'Since when was Persona the younger brother of the headmaster?'

* * *

**Me :Yes Luna got beaten**

**Persona :Very intresting**

**Me/Persona :More Blood PLEASE**

**Mikan :Wow -sweatdropped- Please review**

**Me :Oh before I forget I need 9 more reviews if you want more chapters**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me :I'm sorry if I uploaded late**

**Mikan :Last we were here Natsume found out Persona is the younger brother of the head master**

**Youichi :And Elija ereased everyone's memorries about you (except Koko, Tsubasa, and of course me)**

**Persona :Go on with the story **

**Me :I do NOT own GA**

* * *

**Mikan's Pov **

I was holding on to Persona. When we got to my room I rested. Elija sat down on a chair next to me and asked "Mikan are you okay?" I looked at her and nodded. Elija sighned and said "Mikan why did you do that to Luna? Are you angry?" I got up and replied "Yes I'm angry. Luna kicked me when I was asleep. What do you want me to do?" Elija looked at me with surprised. Suddenly her aura changed to black and she sneered _"Really that slut dare to kick you. Alright I'll have to do something about this."_ I decided to read her mind and when I did I shuddered. 'Wow Elija can be scary.' I thought. In Elija mind there was a lot of torcherous and dangerous plans for Luna to go mental. I sighned and said "Elija thats going a bit to far." Elija's mind went blank and she said "What are you talking about?" I sighned and said "I'll torcher Luna not you." Elija then pouted but left. Persona came in and said "Your friend already left and you have a mission." I simply nodded. I put on a black kimono. At the bottom of the kimono there are white colored sakura petals faliing down. I put my hair up in a pony tail. Then I got my black converse. Last but not least I placed my white cat mask on. The mask was like Natsume's but mine only covers half the face. I stood in front of Persona and he gave me the mission.

**Persona's Pov**

I watched as Mikan left to her missions. Suddenly Elija came towards me and said "Mikan will return but with wounds." I look at her and raised a brow "Are you sure?" I asked. She only sigh and left. That night Mikan returned with cuts, scraches, and wounds just like Elija had said. Mikan looked at me and collapsed. I walked towards her and asked "Mikan what happen?" She looked at me with a weak smile then fainted. I carried Mikan and headed towards Elija. When I catch up to her Elija just stared at me and said "I told you she should be hurt." After that Elija took care of Mikan's wounds. I carried Mikan towards her room and put her down on her bed. I sat on the couch and waited for her to wake up. Soon I fell asleep.

**Mikan's Pov**

'Why is it so dark? It hurts. Please someone help me!' When I opened my eyes I saw two strangers standing there in front of me. The female sat besides me and said "Mikan...its okay. Serio and I are right here with you." I looked at them. Suddenly I felt something wet coming down my cheeks. The liquid dropped onto my hands. 'What is this?' She looked at me and told me "Go to sleep Mikan." I didn't know why but I listened to her and fell asleep.

**Elija's Pov**

I looked at Mikan then turned to Serio and said "She dosen't remmber us anymore. She dosen't even remmber the people at school. Serio I need to erase everyone's memories again." Serio looked at me with wide eyes and said "Are you sure?" I just nodded and replied "But there is a chance that she will remmber how to fight and everything. So its likely that she remmbers you too, but as Persona not Serio Rei." I felt bad for Serio not because he is my brother but rather because Mikan and Serio are really close to each other like real brothers and sisters.

**Persona's Pov**

'How can this be? Mikan dosen't remmber me anymore. Damn those AAO bastards.' Elija touched my soulder and said "Don't worry its bad for someone your age to worry. Its my job to worry after all I'm older." I just nodded and went to sleep.

* * *

**Me :Okay so you guys finally review me **

**Mikan :She is really happy**

**Me :Also I'm sorry this chapter is short**

**Mikan :She needs at least 15 reviews now**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me :So Mikan lost her memories**

**Mikan :And I'm guessing your bored**

**Me :Yes I am and so is Persona. Right Persona?**

**Persona :Yes your right and its your fault Mikan**

**Mikan :Well look you two are being nice to each other**

**Persona :We were nice to each other before too**

**Me :Yeah we were just playing**

**Persona :And it is your fault**

**Mikan :Is not**

**Me/Persona :Is to**

**Mikan :Is Not**

**Me/Persona :IS TO**

**Mikan :IS NOT**

**Me :SCHOOL IS BORING**

**Mikan/Persona :Wha...?**

**Me :Never mind also I do NOT own GA. Before I forget you guys didn't give me 15 reviews but who cares**

* * *

**Next Day Elija's Pov**

I woke Mikan and Serio up so that they can eat breakfast. After breakfast Mikan looked at us and said "Who are you people?"

**Mikan's Pov**

Both of them looked at me with a pained expression. The female looked at me and said "Mikan my name is Elija SpellCaster. This is Serio Rei." then she pointed to the male. Soon she continued "We are siblings and we choosed to take care of you." I just nodded and smiled at them. Serio looked at me and smiled back. Serio sighned and said "Mikan you are know our adopted sister." I just nodded. That afternoon Serio took me to a place called Central Town. Serio along with Elija told me that no matter what I am not allowed to go be on the gates then they would tell me the other rules and that I should not go outside to often. When we went towards a store I looked at Serio and said "Whats that?" Serio looked at the store and smiled. He turned to me and said "Do you want to go see it?" I just nodded. When we went inside everyone stared at us. I went to go sit down while Serio nii went to get the howlans 'Wait how do I know wants its called?' Serio nii came back with a box and said "Here your howlans." I just smiled and started to eat them. It was so good. They melt in your mouth.

**Natsume's Pov**

I was sitting in the howlan store with Youichi eating some howlan until I saw Persona coming in with a girl in a plain black dress and 2in. heels. Even thought her clothes were plain she actually looked beautiful heck she was prettier then my girlfriend Luna. The girl sat in a table next to me (If your wondering why Youichi is not going over there to hug Mikan is because Elija had no choice but to erase his memorys too along with everyone else.) I was about to go talk to her when Persona came to her with a box and handed it to the girl. I was shocked Persona can actually be nice to someone. They got up and left the store. When Youichi finished I went to Imai and asked her to research the girl. That day Imai found nothing about the girl. Soon I became intrested in her.

**Persona's Pov**

Mikan went to go sleep after I bought her her howlans. I looked at Elija and said "Do you know what happened?" Elija was still looking down at some papers and said "High possibility that during the mission she got hurt so badly that she lost her memories. Another reason was she just wanted to forget." "Why would she want to forget? What did she want to forget?" I questioned. She looked at me and raised a brow she then sighned and said "Because of the fact Natsume saw her mean and cruel side." Now it was my turn to raise a brow. I continued looking at her and said "Why would she care? He already forgot her." Elija's face then fell and she said "You don't understand Mikan really likes Natsume and the fact that he forgot her is not helping. Now is there anymore questions?" I nodded and said "Why does she still like him if he was the one pushing her in the darkness?" Elija was quiet. The silence continued until after 5 minutes pasted and Elija said "I don't know. I lost my emotions long ago Serio. So I don't remember." I just stared at her. Soon Elija got up and went towards her room. "Serio nii I'm bored." I turned to the voice and I saw Mikan. I walked towards her and said "Where do you want to go?" Mikan only stared at me and said "I want to go there." she pointed towards the Northern Forest. I looked at her and said "Why there?" "No reason." was her answer. I only nodded and tooked her there.

**Mikan's Pov**

I was so happy that Serio nii tooked my to this forest. Serio nii only looked at me and asked "Mikan do you remember a men dressed in black with a white mask and goes by the name Persona?" I turned to Serio nii and said "No. Why do you ask?" Serio nii only looked down and said "No its nothing." Suddenly a voice came and said "Persona what are you doing here?" I turned to where the voice came from. There I saw a boy about my age with raven black hair and crimson red eyes. I then felt something wet coming down my face. The boy and Serio nii looked shocked. I turned to Serio nii and said "Serio nii what is this coming down my eyes?" Serio nii only walked towards me and said "Mikan its okay. I'm here for you." I only nodded and the next thing I knew Serio nii was right there hugging me. Then we left. 'Who is that boy? What is the liquid that came down my face? And why did that boy call Serio nii Persona?'

**Natsume's Pov**

'Why was that girl crying when she saw me?' I went to where Imai was again and asked her to fine information on a girl name Mikan. When Imai found the information on the girl it said =

Name :Mikan Sakura

Alice :Nullification and S.E.C

Age :18

Life :N/A (Not Available)

Then it showed a picture of her. 'I don't understand. Why is it only saying small things? Why isn't there anymore information?'

* * *

**Me :Now he is intrested in her**

**Mikan :Who?**

**Me :Never mind**

**Persona :If you want more give her 20 reviews**

**Me :Also STOP TALKING ABOUT MY PUNCTUATION! I'm not perfect and nethier are you guys**

**Mikan :Shes really angry cause she always have to read something about her puctuation**

**Me :Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me :okay its taking awhile**

**Mikan :Well lets continue the story**

**Persona :Azula does NOT own GA**

* * *

**Persona's Pov**

I looked at Mikan's crying face and said "Its nothing Mikan." She only nodded. When we got back Elija was in the living room filling out files. I'm guessing she sense us so she said "How was the trip?" When she didn't get a answer she turned to us and saked "What happen?" Mikan looked at her and said "Elija nee what is this?" Mikan pointed at her eyes and you can tell she had been crying. Elija looked at Mikan then turned to me with a glare. Mikan spoke again "Elija nee please answer me." You can tell Mikan was desperate. Elija sighned and said "They are called tears Mikan. They show when you are feeling sadness." Elija got up and whispered "Mikan go to your room. I need to talk to Serio." Mikan only nodded. When Mikan walked to her room Elija started hitting me and asking me the same question "What did you do to Mikan?" Soon I answered her question. When the question was answered Elija went back to being the calm and quiet girl everyone thought she was. 'Elija really is a moster.' I thought.

**Elija's Pov**

After I was finished hitting my little brother. I sat back down so that I came enter Mikan in school...again. 'This is so frustrating.' I thought. Filling out files again and again was enough to make me go mad. Serio went ahead and sat in front of me and said "She doesn't remember Persona, but she does know how to fight." I only nodded. Suddenly I felt something coming. I got up and head towards the Southern Forest. Serio on the other hand was thinking so he didn't notice I left. When I finally got to the Southern Forest. I met someone I didn't think I would meet again. 'Why can't you just kill me?' I thought.

**Stranger's Pov**

Elija stood in front of me and I only stared at her. I could feel a smirk coming on my face. Suddenly she asked me a question "What are you doing here Tsubasa?" My smirk turned into a playful smile and said "Why I'm here to meet your little sister Elija." Elija glared at me and said "What in the world are you talking about?" "Don't think you can hid from me Elija. I saw Serio with your little sister today. She really is cute." I said. 'Oh crap!' Elija smiled and headed towards me. The next few minutes are the worst time of my life.

**Elija's Pov**

_"Bastard don't think that your going to date her. I won't allow it Serio as well."_ I hissed. Tsubasa only nodded and said "I can't believe you hit me." I rolled my eyes and headed back home. When I got inside Mikan looked at Tsubasa and I. Mikan smiled and said "Nice to meet you." Tsubasa smiled and said "Your cute." Mikan blushed a little at this while I glared daggers at Tsubasa. If you looked at Tsubasa you could tell he was frozen and scared unless your as dense as Mikan at these kind of things. I sighned and ordered Mikan to go to her room. Tsubasa, Serio, and I looked at each other. The atmosphere was very tense. Then we all started talking about a certain subject.

**Mikan's Pov**

I heard Elija, Serio, and Tsubasa talking to each other. Suddenly I just notice something 'Why can't I remember anything? Why do I feel so lost? Who are Serio and Elija to me? Why do I feel so scared when I saw that boy?'(She is talking about Natsume.) I started feeling the hot tears coming down my face. "It hurts." I whispered. I went to a corner and curled up. I cryed and cryed for a hour or so until Elija nee found me like this. She started comforting me and sang me a lullaby. The next thing I knew I saw darkness but somewhere I saw something glowing. As I got closer to it I felt like someone was hugging me. It was so warm. I felt safe in that small light.

**Natsume's Pov**

It was already 12:00 in the morning but I just couldn't sleep. "Why am I thinking about that girl?" I asked myself and of course there was no answer. Suddenly I thought 'Why does she look familiar?' I started thinking it all over again but there was still nothing. I thinked it over again and again until finally I fell asleep.

* * *

**Me :Okay that is the end of this chapter**

**Mikan :It also looks shorter too**

**Me :Yes Mikan I agree as well**

**Persona :25 reviews for the next chap.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**Sorry everyone I will drop this story until**

**further notice.**

**Once again I am really really sorry.**

**Please forgive me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me :Alright who missed me? :D**

**Mikan :She really doesn't care if you did or not :D**

**Me :That is so true :D**

**Natsume :Why are you idiots smiling?**

**Me :I'll just ignore that**

**Persona :She does NOT own GA**

**

* * *

**

Elija's Pov

I hugged Mikan. She looked so fragile. I softly laid her on the bed and left. "So she okay?" questioned Tsubasa.

"No she got the swin flu while playing with her games." sarcasm filled the whole entire sentence as I said it.

I pushed Tsubasa out of the dorm/room/ or whatever, then turned to Serio. Both of us knew something bad was going to happen to Mikan, yet we wouldn't accept it. "Whats going to happen to her? I need to know Elija, so tell me the truth."

"I don't really know but she will die... and very soon as well." I replied. I knew I had a emotionless face on but I really was afraid inside for Mikan.

**Mikan's Pov Midnight**

I woke up in the middle of the night. Suddenly I felt like I should go somewhere. I didn't know where but I got up and left anyways. I let my feet lead me, then I ended in the Northern Forest. "What are you doing here little girl?"

I turned to the voice and saw that boy. "That has nothing to do with you." I said.

Suddenly I felt other presents. They moved closer and closer to us. "LOOK OUT!" he screamed. The boy just jumped down and pushed me to the ground.

**Natsume's Pov**

'Damn why know?' I thought. I got off the girl and got in my stance. "Whats your name?" she asked.

I sighned and said "Natsume Hyuuga now tell me yours."

"Mikan thats all I know... sorry." she replied.

Suddenly Reo and five other AAO members appeared.

**Persona's Pov**

I got up from my bed and headed towards Mikan's room 'Why can't I feel her presents?' I thought. When I got inside Mikan wasn't there. I then walked over to Elija's room. Elija was already putting on her shoes, she was also changed. "What are you waiting for lets go!" Elija yelled a little.

I only nodded and we left.

**Mikan's Pov**

'Who are they?' I thought. Natsume was in the middle of a fight with six men, and everytime he beats them others come. Suddenly there was only one man left. He had red or something like that colored hair. The fight was intense. "DAMN YOU REO!" Natsume barked (A/N :No not barking like a dog.)

The man called Reo put Natsume in a corner. Suddenly memories came back to me. It showed how I fell in love with Natsume, how I came to met Elija, and how much I loved Serio as a brother. I saw Reo pointing a gun at Natsume, then I started to run towards them.

**Elija's Pov**

I had a bad feeling about something. Then I felt hot warm tears coing down my eyes. "MIKAN YOU BETTER BE ALIVE!" I screamed.

Then as if on cue both Serio and I felt her presents with two other people we rather not talk about. Once we got there Natsume was holding onto Mikan while Reo was a little stun. I saw Mikan bleeding and started attacking Reo. Serio only walked towards Mikan and Natsume. I ended Reo in a second and then ran over to Mikan and everyone else. "Mikan are you okay?" I asked.

Mikan looked so pale but she had that smile she gave us when we first met. She then lost that smile and looked so tired. Once again she smiled and didn't say a thing. Tears began to spill once more and I cried.

**Elija's Pov 1 Month later **

Everyone forgot about Mikan once again except for Serio and I. I went back to thinking about that day Mikan and I met.

_**Flashback Elija's Pov**_

_I was standing in front of a sakura tree, then I felt a presents. I turned to it and saw a girl with chocolate hair and hazel eyes. When she noticed me she smiled. I didn't know why but I felt as though all the darkness I kept with me lighten. At first I thought I would hate her because well the darkness was all I have besides my brother, but then I came to like her companionship. It was like I had my own friend. Yet I knew I would take her smile away along with Serio, but still we all grew to care for one another as brothers and sisters._

**_Flashback Ended_**

I smiled and said "Mikan where ever you are just remember don't slack off because time past by fast and a humans life is short. When I see you again make sure you have that smile and don't get weak."

A wind gush over me, for a sec I thought I heard Mikan say "I know." tears started forming on the edge of my eyes.

* * *

**Me :So waht do you think?**

**Mikan :Just review.**


End file.
